Fotografia
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Mako ha llevado una camara y quiere tomarse una foto con Gamagoori, pero este se niega, que consecuencias traera esto... y en que puede ser de ayuda el consejo de Satsuki-sama... Un pequeño one-shot de GamagoorixMako, disfrutenlo.


**Aquí les traigo un pequeño one-shot de GamagoorixMako, sin más disfrútenlos.**

**Kill la Kill no me pertenece, solo tome prestado a sus personajes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cerca de los jardines de la academia Honnouji, una feliz y emocionada peli marrón camina con una cámara en su mano derecha y con la izquierda jalando al presidente del comité disciplinario

- Vamos, solo es una

- Ya te dije que no, Mankanshoku, tengo que ir a ver que los clubes cumplan con su entrega de fin de mes

- Mo, vamos Gamagoori-sempai, es una foto de conmemoración – el soltó un suspiro

- Solo una? – ella asintió – de acuerdo, pero… - antes de que pudiera responder, escucho unas explosiones que provenían del club de costura, de seguro había robado otro uniforme de una estrella, rápidamente se fue a buscar al idiota que se atrevía a ir en contra de Satsuki-sama, dejando sola a Mako, que vio pasar a Ryuko quien iba a pelar con otro club así que aprovechando que traía una cámara le tomaría varias fotos para así recordar cada una de sus victorias.

* * *

El día transcurrió tranquilamente, las batallas de Ryuko contra los clubes, Mako fotografiando y conmemorando las victorias de su amiga para la posteridad, en fin, un día como cualquier otro. Excepto que cierto presidente del comité disciplinario veía fijamente a la peli marrón tomar fotografías de un lado para otro.

- Que te pasa Gama-chan?, ¿por qué ves a la transferida y a la alumna inferior?

- No sé de qué me estás hablando Jakuzure, yo estoy viendo a todos, de donde sacas la idea de que estoy viendo a Matoi y a Mankanshoku

- Quizás, que desde hace una hora solo las has estado siguiendo con la mirada, aunque quizás me haya equivocado – eso ultimo lo dijo con burla, para después ir a por unos ricos pastelillos, mientras tanto Gamagoori se debatía entre si ir a donde se encontraba Mako o ignorar la razón por la que habían ido a uno de los jardines de la academia.

Se encontraba en un total debate, sobre si debía ir o no, era demasiado complicado elegir alguna opción, por lo cual decidió ir a hablar con Satsuki, quizás ella podría darle algún consejo.

- Que sucede Gamagoori? – pregunto seria, mientras revisaba algunos informes que Inumuta le había llevado

- Satsuki-sama, sino es mucha molestia quisiera hacerle una pregunta

- Está relacionada de casualidad esa pregunta con Mankanshoku – él se sonrojo un poco y asintió en silencio – bien y ¿qué sucede?

- Vera ella, quería tomar unas fotos… pero como alguien intentaba robar otra vez un uniforme goku, me vi en la situación de tener que ir a castigar a esa persona por lo cual ya no pude tomar esa fotografía con ella, así que…

- No estás seguro de ir, y prefieres olvidarte del tema, sino me equivoco hace más de 4 meses que mantienes una relación de noviazgo con ella, la cual aprobaron tanto sus padres como mi hermana y yo también

- Si así es…

- Y tú no deseas tomarte esa fotografía, ¿porque razón?

- Ejem… eso es porque aún estamos dentro de la institución y eso sería romper las reglas

- Si eso es cierto, pero por ello tenemos un club de fotografía, por lo cual eso no estaría prohibido, pero si lo que deseas es mi permiso ya lo tienes, alguna otra duda Gamagoori – el negó, hizo una reverencia y se fue de la habitación

- Realmente se toma muy serio lo de Mako

- Ciertamente, que tanto escuchaste Ryuko

- Pues… todo en realidad, por que complica todo – ella se sentó en uno de los sillones que ahí estaban – hace más de 4 meses que están saliendo y el aún se comporta demasiado estricto

- Esa es la actitud de Gamagoori, antes que nada sigue siendo el presidente del comité disciplinario – Ryuko solo agito su cabello – y dime ¿que se te ofrece?

- Oh vamos, ¿acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi hermana mayor a su oficina? – pregunto irónicamente

- Podría creerte eso, sino te conociera, ¿acaso quieres persuadirme para que los clubes dejen de pedirte duelos? – ella asintió – desgraciadamente no puedo, hasta que los venzas a todos podrás pelear conmigo

- Oh vamos, Satsuki, solo te estoy pidiendo un pequeño favor, ¿acaso es muy difícil, para mi hermana hacerme ese favor?

- Lo es – ella tomo un sorbo de su taza de té – debes de esforzarte un poco más, aun te falta fuerza – Ryuko solo bufo y se recostó en el sofá para tomar una siesta – acaso no vas a irte con Mankanshoku

- No, ella aún tiene que hablar con Gamagoori, además fue a revelar las fotos que me estuvo tomando hoy

- Ya veo

* * *

Mientras tanto, al peli marrón salía muy feliz del club de fotografía con todas las tomas que hizo de Ryuko, aunque no fuera una profesional, le habían quedado realmente bien, caminaba muy feliz con las fotos en sus manos y comenzando a guardarlas en su maletín, cuando llegara a casa se las mostraría a su padres y claro que también a Ryuko.

Al salir del edificio, la escuela se encontraba relativamente sola, camino unos cuantos paso, pero choco contra algo o más bien alguien, cuando se disculpó se encontró con Gamagoori

- Oh, Gamagoori-sempai, ¿que sucede?, por cierto, has visto a Ryuko-chan?, fui a revelar las fotos que le tome, pero cuando termine ya no estaba

- No, ejem… veras Mankanshoku, sobre lo que paso en la mañana quería pedirte una disculpa, no debía haber eludido…

- No te preocupes, no estoy molesta ni nada, aun así obtuve muy buenas tomas de Ryuko-chan, un ¡pam!¡crack! y mi favorita ¡pum!, todas desde diferentes perspectivas, me alegra haberla traído, en cuento encuentre a Ryuko-chan se las mostrare

- Si, bueno, dime aun quieres que nos tomemos esa fotografía – la sorpresa en la cara de Mako se hizo evidente, tanto así que comenzó a saltar de un lado para otro, tomando de la mano a Gamagoori, para llevarlo hasta uno de los poco jardines que ahí habían

- Aquí está bien – el asintió – genial, a ver, a ver, - reviso la cámara, pero… - oh no, - y una luz y el aleluya aparecieron - la cámara se ha quedado sin memoria, ahora como tomare la foto, porque sin cámara no hay foto y sin foto no hay recuerdo, por lo tanto no conmemoraremos este momento que es especial y que quizás olvidemos cuando pase el tiempo

- Yo… conseguí esta, crees que sirva – en cuenta ella la vio, salto de alegría y la reviso por todos lados

- Si, bien vamos, vamos – ella se puso a su lado, pero no se vio bien a la primera, ya que él es demasiado alto, por lo que se le ocurrió la idea de que la cargara, así podrían salir los dos, volvió a tomarla, pero no salió bien – oh vamos, Gamagoori-sempai, acércate un poco más – él se acercó, pero no lo suficiente, Mako inflo sus mejillas en un puchero y ella lo rodeo con su brazo para que sus mejillas quedaran juntas, para lo cual el sonrojo en la cara de Gamagoori hizo acto de presencia, ella sonrió alegremente y guiñando un ojo y en su lugar Gamagoori se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, ya que se encontraba demasiado cerca de Mako, más de lo normal y en menos de dos segundos ya había tomado la fotografía claro que aún no se bajaba de los brazos de Gamagoori – cielos, salió muy bien, no crees – el solo asintió sonrojado aun sin ver a Mako

- Bueno, entonces… eso es todo yo te llevare a tu casa – ella asintió, bajándose de un salto de los brazos de Gamagoori, para comenzar a caminar a la salida de la escuela, y dirigirse al auto de Gamagoori.

Al llegar a la residencia Mankanshoku, ella le agradeció por haberla traído – no hay de que, es mi deber – ella se despido, pero antes de irse, le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que esta vez el rostro de Gamagoori se hiciera completamente rojo

- Gracias por traerme y feliz aniversario Gamagoori-sempai, nos vemos mañana – se despidió y entro muy feliz a su casa, sin duda alguna la próxima vez, se tomaría muchas fotos más.

* * *

Al día siguiente Mako le entrego un marco donde estaba la foto de los dos para que la guardara y así ambos la tuvieran, lo cual avergonzó a Gamagoori y fue suficiente razón para que Jakuzure se burlara de él, e Inumuta recaudara datos sobre las expresiones de cariño que Mako demostraba hacia Gamagoori, el resto bueno, simplemente preferían ver como esta relación se llevaba a cabo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia son bien recibidas, eso me ayudar a mejorar mi manera de escribir sobre esta pareja tan genial de Kill la Kill.**


End file.
